1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to golfing grips, and more particularly to golfing grips wherein a thin outer wall along the top side or right or left side of the grip in combination with positioning of the shaft within the body portion of the grip allows for maximum touch, feel, and control of the golf ball.
2. Background Information
It is well known that about 80% of a golfer's performance is based upon his attitude toward the game. More specifically, it is the golfer's level of confidence and his ability to properly execute the golf stroke. Although many grip designs are currently on the market, none specifically address the need for a grip which promotes the golfer's consistent execution of an effective golf stroke. If a golfer grips the club the same way each time, he will increase his effectiveness to properly execute the golf stroke, his confidence will subsequently rise, thus, improving the golfer's attitude toward the game. Unlike other grips, the present invention contributes to the consistent proper execution of the golf stroke needed to increase confidence improve attitude, and enhance performance.
When a golfer strikes a golf ball with a club face, a vibration is created which is often referred to as "feel". This vibration or feel travels up the shaft of the club to the grip area. This vibration may be sensed from the buttocks of the grip to the tip of the grip. To date, no known grip allows the vibration or feel traveling up the shaft to be felt the entire length of the grip. In contrast to existing grip designs, the present invention enables a golfer to hold the grip at the buttocks or choke down on the grip to any place he feels most comfortable and still feel or sense maximum vibration of the shaft.
The special and unique structure of the present grip brings the top side of the club shaft closer to the top side of the body portion of the grip. Therefore, the club shaft is located next to a very thin outer wall along the top side and flat top face of the body portion of the grip. The top side and flat top face located at the top of the grip is where all fingertips of both hands come in contact with and touch the grip. The thinner the grip and the closer the shaft is to the top of the grip where the fingers contact the grip, the greater the feel, touch, and control the golfer has over the ball. When striking a golf ball, the vibrations are transmitted from the club head through the shaft, to the fingers of both hands. The present invention addresses this consideration through placement of the shaft within the grip.
The present invention includes an embodiment which has an extraordinary feature of a twelve sided putter grip that is so unique and easy to use that it is a sure way of getting the golfer to grasp his putter grip the same way each time. This is important because doing the same thing, the same way, every time is a vital key to perfecting the best putting stroke.
The twelve sided grip of the present invention has twelve flat, planar faces with each face creating a special angle to the total circumference of the grip. Each of the twelve sides create a flat planar face which enables the grip to fit every conceivable contour of the hand as the fingers of the left hand force the grip into and snugly up against the buttocks of the left hand. Each planar face automatically forces the grip into the proper position in the left hand the same way every time the club is grasped. It is estimated that this repeatability of gripping alone should improve the golfer's confidence in his grip and in his putting by 50% (improving his putting by an estimated four strokes).
Prior art putter grips do not directly address the problem of the golfer gripping the putter the same way each time he grasps the club. It is imperative that a grip be designed to help improve a golfer's putting stroke. Since putting is considered by many golf experts to be responsible for over 50% of a golfer's total golfing game performance, if a golfer has confidence in his putting ability, in most cases, the golfer has confidence in the rest of his game. The present invention is intended to help every golfer enjoy the game of golf more by increasing the golfer's confidence in his ability to properly execute the golf stroke.
The putter grip of the present invention has overall increased versatility. The grip is constructed, such that the size of the grip may be reduced from the bottom side to accommodate the golfer with smaller hands. Size reduction still maintains the twelve facets without distorting the overall maximum touch and feel of the grip. The standard golf club shaft has a 0.600 inch butt outer diameter, but the grip of the present invention may be modified to fit any size golf shaft. The grip is constructed so that the contour on the bottom of the grip-can be changed to a lesser contour or to a straight bottom and still maintain the twelve planar, faceted faces but at a slightly different angle and width. The specific angles formed at the butt of the grip extend all the way to the tip of the grip, regardless of the size of the grip.
The present invention also includes an alternative embodiment grip which is a modification of the twelve sided grip discussed above. This alternative embodiment also maintains the shaft position in relation to a very thin outer wall of the body portion of the grip at the top providing a similar touch and feel, but utilizes ten planar faces. All the planar faces and angles extend from the top of the buttocks of the grip to the tip of the grip. This second embodiment includes a single elongated planar face on the left side of the body portion of the grip which aides the golfer in keeping the club face square to the desired line the golfer wants the ball to roll. The singular elongated face on the left side fits firmly and securely against the palm of the left hand. This flatness on the left side gives a positive alignment indicator of the club face orientation each time the club is grasped, thus helping to control the accuracy of the putting stroke.
While these two embodiments of the present grip include flat faces which limit their use to putter grip designs, the present invention may include a round grip embodiment which may be used on all golf clubs. The round grip is constructed so that when the grip is positioned around the shaft with the shaft to the right side of the very thin outer wall of the grip, the fingertips of the left hand are closer to the vibrating shaft than in existing shaft grip designs. When striking a golf ball, the vibrations are transmitted from the club head through the shaft to the fingertips of the left hand. This provides the golfer with maximum touch, feel, and control over the ball.